


Climbing out of A Well: As Told By Eddie Diaz's Thoughts

by marvelmedigeekfics



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelmedigeekfics/pseuds/marvelmedigeekfics
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Eddie Diaz & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson (9-1-1 TV), Eddie Diaz & Howie "Chimney" Han (9-1-1 TV), Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV) & Bobby Nash, Eddie Diaz/Shannon Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 24





	Climbing out of A Well: As Told By Eddie Diaz's Thoughts

He knows they’d never leave him. He knows. He knows. He knows they’d never let him die alone down here.

He’d been in a war zone. A freaking war zone and this, this terrifies him. To the very core. He has so much more to lose now. The dirt and mud isn’t what terrifies him.

He knows the comms aren’t working this deep underground. He calls anyway. For Bobby. For Hen. For Chimney. For Buck. For anyone to hear him.

What would happen if he just stayed down here? He doesn’t want to think about the ifs. The possibilities. The hole he’d leave in the hearts of so many.

He whispers a prayer, the last bit of possible luck he can hold onto, and begins to move. He can’t help but hear the remnants of painful crying as he moves to the cross pipes.

He knows what he should be thinking about. He should be thinking about getting out. Staying focused. Paying attention. But his mind keeps drifting to Afghanistan. He keeps telling himself that he is in California, and he should focus on his current surroundings rather than a memory.

He presses it out of his mind and climbs rabidly. He struggles onward. He knows nothing can stop him from going home. Damned mud doesn’t stand a chance.

But it’s hard. He’s exhausted. He can’t stop. He can’t give up the chance without doing everything he can. He can’t. He can’t. He knows he couldn’t forgive himself if he gave up on coming home.

He thinks about Christopher and what he wouldn’t give to be with him, holding his son until he could breathe again. He keeps climbing. He can’t miss his son graduate, or write a bestselling book, or do whatever he is destined to do.

He thinks about Bobby. The unwavering support. The advice only a mentor can get you to listen to. Every moment of Bobby’s love for him flashes through his mind and he pulls himself up another foot. He has to thank Bobby for all he’s done.

He thinks about Chimney and fondly remembers the captain version. He is reminded of when Christopher visited him after he got stabbed and he fights to make sure Chimney won’t have to comfort Christopher in the same way at Eddie’s funeral.

He thinks of Hen and her older sister essence. She’d kick his ass, (or settle for a lecture) when she knew he would be alright. He is a little closer to making that reality.

He thinks about Shannon. He forgave her a while ago and he rapels higher to take care of their son, like he promised. He hopes she looks down at him and is proud, and not angry anymore. He hopes she forgave him.

He thinks about his abuela and his tia Peppa. They shouldn’t have to bury him. He can’t let that be their reality. So he ignores the fear in the pit of his stomach and continues on.

He thinks about the rest of his family, back in Texas. He doesn’t want the next time they see him to be filled with remorse. Even if they never understand, he can’t let them be right. That he should never have become a firefighter. Never should’ve left Texas for California. The spite fuels his strength and he forces himself the next few feet.

He thinks about Carla and how much she has gone out of her way to help him with. Thanking her is what he thinks about when he feels the mud turn to water. He’s almost there. Almost done. Almost home.

He thinks about Buck when he swims weakly to the surface. He knows how he felt every time Buck landed himself back in the hospital and can’t imagine how Buck is reacting. He breaks through the surface tension, unimaginable pain coursing through him when he breathes. He isn’t breathing in muddy air, but pure, pure oxygen.

He fights to land fully on the solid surface. There is no fear of slipping anymore. The sky is all around him and he isn’t trapped anymore. He can’t stop gulping in as much air as he can. It’s so clean.

He hears people talking and the lights remind him that no one else knows he made it out. He just has to make it back to them. He forces himself off of the ground and staggers toward the light. The red lights that cut through everything else.

He hears Buck call for him when he reaches the cluster of first responders. He hears the rest of them talk without grasping what they say. He made it. He made it. He made it back. He made it back to his family.

“I’ve got a big date Friday. Can’t miss it.” He says and collapses into the arms of the people he loves. Someone is holding his hand like they’ll die if they let go and it is the best thing he’s felt all day. He made it home.


End file.
